


avian

by Silverfox579



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A Pineapple Menace, But Humans Still Exist, Demihumans, Despite How It Appears Mukuro Does Not Actually Have a Crush on Kyoya, Everyone Has Animal Features, Herbivores Being Herbivores, Hibari Kyoya is His Own Warning, Hibari Kyoya's Mother is Insane, I Write Kyouya As Kyoya, I love this pairing, Kyoya Has a Total Crush And Doesn't even Know It, Kyoya May or May Not Be a Psycopath But That's Okay Because We Wuv Him, M/M, Monthly Self-Care Day, Mukuro is a Menace, Namimori is a Town of Demihumans, People Are Bitten to Death, Post-Canon, Reborn Likes Pretty People, Reborn Likes Strong People, Reborn May Also Have a Slight Crush, Roll is Lovely, So Is Hibird, Some Fluff, They're Also Scary AF Because They're Kyoya's Pets and Kyoya Does Nothing Halfway, Tsuna Has Stupid Friends, Tsuna Loves His Stupid Friends, Tsuna Would Burn Mama Hibari to Death if Kyoya Hadn't Already Been There Done That, Tsuna is a Good Sky and a Very Good Friend, no beta we die to Hibari's tonfas like squishy humans, self-care, totally forgot to tag my lack of betas in my other works oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox579/pseuds/Silverfox579
Summary: Kyoya didn't know what the useless herbivores were up to now, but he would take the free opportunity to bite them all to death.Or: Namimori is a town of demihumans, and in the process of 'becoming a proper Sky' Tsuna has to raise the query- what type of demihuman is Hibari Kyoya?
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Reborn, Hibari Kyouya & Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya & Vongola Tenth Generation, Hibari Kyouya/Reborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	avian

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I love Reborn/Kyoya, it's just- it makes so much frickin sense to me as a casual relationship. My main ship is R27 now and forever but this is a fun avenue too few people have explored.
> 
> If you're not into that, I get it- pairing isn't really clear until the end, so you can still just read for fun if you want. All that being said...please enjoy!

"Dame-Tsuna, pay attention when I'm talking."

Tsuna yelped and automatically ducked for cover as Reborn, now a teenager thanks to the doubled-up aging bullet Verde had made and sporting a full set of ears and tail, proof of his black leopard heritage, let loose a volley of bullets at him. His own small, but growing, pair of lion ears and tail swished behind him agitatedly.

"Reborn! You didn't have to shoot me!"

Reborn merely smirked. Tsuna groaned and plopped back down. The hitman went back to marking Tsuna's latest test (stolen straight from the desk of one Namimori High teacher, of course) full of red pen. "So? What had you so lost in thought, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna peered at his mentor suspiciously. Knowing Reborn, the hitman already knew exactly what he'd been thinking, so the chance of this being a trick question was very high. Yet, like the sucker they both knew he was, he replied anyway, "I was just kinda thinking- Hayato came over for his last heat, right? And Takeshi's molting is next week...Onii-san horns we buffered two weeks ago, we went shopping with Chrome for scale polishing supplies for her and Mukuro...Lambo went to the park a few weeks ago to get used to his new horns..."

Reborn hummed in agreement. "And you spent an afternoon with Haru and Shoichi at the beach. Your point is?"

Tsuna huffed a little but then said, "So, we've done something for everyone, except for Hibari-san. And in the first place...I don't even know what kind of demihuman Hiabri-san is!"

"Before you go asking people their demi-species, you should call them by name," Reborn drawled, sliding over the test. Tsuna cringed just looking at it. "But, well, I suppose it's time for a family bonding event anyway. Look at you, Tsuna, having proper worries as a Boss. Time flies."

"Wha- wait!" Tsuna spluttered as Reborn opened up the window. "I'm still not going to be a mafia boss! I was just saying!"

"I'm sure your men will be thrilled to hear your concerns," Reborn continued, obviously ignoring him. "I'll do you a favor this time and let them know for you."

"Wait- REBORN!!!!" 

Reborn smirked as he jumped down, landing on his feet. In truth, he was curious as well. Hibari Kyoya owned Namimori's legal everything, which meant that his own file did not exist besides a name and necessary documents that named him the practical mayor of town. He had some guesses, but there were inconsistencies as well, and anyway, it was more fun this way. 

Anyway, enough time had passed, that he was certain the prefect wouldn't kill anyone for what Reborn was about to make - _cough_ , heavily encourage - them all do. 

After all, if even _Mukuro_ had come around, Hibari Kyoya would surely be swayed to his Dame-students flailing charm. Even if Reborn had to pull some strings to get that to happen. Many, many strings...

"The things I do for Dame-Tsuna."

~~~~

"What?!" The chair clattered onto the floor forgotten. "Juudaime had such worries, and I didn't even notice! That bastard, Hibari- you can count on me, Reborn-san! I'll pry the answer from him even if I have to stuff him with dynamite to do it!"

"I'm sure Dame-Tsuna will be reassured."

~~~~

"Haha, Hibari-senpai? Hmmm...now that you mention it, I don't know either!"

"Tsuna's been worrying about him. What do you say, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Alright, sure. We're all family, right? Plus, we can't just leave it alone if Tsuna's that worried."

~~~~

"Why does Lambo-san have to-"

 _"I,_ cow brat _._ And because I said so. Now get going."

"But-"

BANG!!!

"Alright, alright!"

~~~~

"Hibari-san? I'm not sure he'd like that..."

"Don't you want the family to be closer?"

"..."

"It's Tsuna's request."

"...okay. If that's what Boss wants."

~~~~

"Oh! I'll extremely ask! I had no idea Hibari wasn't meeting up with Tsuna for his 'Monthly Self-Care Day!' That's not extreme at all!"

"Feel free to bring Kyoko along. I'm sure she's also be concerned."

"Got it!"

~~~~

"Oya oya, quite a game you've set up, hitman."

"But you'll participate."

"Kufufu, of course. I'm dreadfully bored anyway, and Kyoya is so delightfully easy to work up. Is there a prize for the winner?"

"No, but there will be Vongola-style punishment for the losers."

"How entertaining...kufufu. I suppose I'll go pay a visit to my _beloved_ skylark, then."

~~~~

Something strange was going on in his town. Not entirely noticeable, but today, it seemed like the herbivores were feeling more suicidal than usual. 

Kyoya had no problem with it. He happily set Roll on the loud demi-cat and his demi-swallow partner. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly had to switch tactics as Roll expanded. Training had taught the porcupine how to multiply himself for maximum destruction.

While his box animal took care of those two, Kyoya smashed his tonfas into Rokudo's trident. The demi-mamba smirked at him in that ever-annoying fashion of his, and like the several other herbivores who had 'ambushed' him that day, went for Kyoya's _shirt_ , of all things. 

"Just a quick look, Kyo-chan," the Mist cooed, and if possible, Kyoya's irritation grew worse. "I won't laugh if it's something embarrassing...much, anyway."

"That's not very polite, Mukuro-sama," his demi-python look-alike said. Dokuro had the decency to cast him an apologetic look before making one swipe for his blazer. Kyoya spun, lifting himself sideways with core strength alone, and kicked at her. Rokudo let out a low whistle when Kyoya twisted midair and landed back on his feet when he lost his temporary beam of support. 

"A shame. If I weren't certain you'd try to kill me halfway, I would've invited myself into your bed." Rokudo openly leered, his lips twisted into a suggestive smirk. Kyoya used the moment of teasing to shatter the boy's shoulder. Rokudo grunted, then started to laugh like the insane pineapple he was. 

Kyoya was about to do the same for Rokudo's kneecaps - in every fight he won, he forced Rokudo onto the ground, as both payback for their first meeting and also because it ticked off the Mist _immensely_ \- when Dokuro moved and dragged her counterpart out of the fight. It was obvious that whatever scheme they'd all been pulled into, she was the most reluctant to continue. Kyoya made a mental note to give her half the truckload of detentions he was planning to assign to _all_ of them. 

The cow child was easily dealt with, and even easier to scare off, if not the only one. Kyoya found no entertainment in beating small children, so he let that one go. Sasagawa, on the other hand...

As always, the demi-stag was teeming with energy. Kyoya liked this one as a sparring partner, because thanks to his Sun flames, they could go for literal _days_ without stopping. He'd tried to extend it past a week one time, but it turned out that the herbivore could in fact pass out from overusing his flames.

To make it quick - as much he might have enjoyed a drawn-out fight like that, his irritation was growing quickly - he aimed for the boxer's head, specifically, and bashed him in until he fainted. 

His demi-doe sister was not so easily dealt with. Once she'd gotten proper training - not that Kyoya understood why she hadn't been giving training in the _first place_ , but _herbivores_ \- she was an impressive healer, one of the best frontline medics in their little...crowd...but she was one of the few that he actually _liked_ out of the bunch, if only because she knew how to shut up. 

Hibird decided to take over on that part, tugging on the girl's locks harmlessly until she reluctantly relented. Of course, Kyoya could easily deal with her, but it was more troublesome on many accounts than he felt like dealing with. And anyway, she was merely a distraction.

The real attack came from Miura, who swung for his neck with a high kick. Kyoya dodged, slammed his tonfas into the girl's ribcage, and afforded a smirk when it refused to break. Lightning flames sparked from her ring, and the demi-starfish bared her teeth in a grin. "Hahi! Haru won't be taken down so easily this time, Hibari-san!"

The rough patches of her skin where her demonology showed peeked from her sleeves as she launched into a flurry of attacks. She wasn't too bad- he was simply better. Kyoya dismantled her attacks, and countered again and again until his tonfas broke through her flame-strengthened bones and she wheezed, down for the count. 

Kyoya surveyed the clearing. Roll was busy suffocating people to death, and it didn't seem like Sawada was there. He scoffed at the lot of them and then strode back to the school. They'd get extra punishment, for daring to be late. 

(He had a vague idea why they'd all gone for his shirt, but that didn't make it any less disturbing. And annoying. Stupid, suicidal herbivores. He would never understand them.)

~~~~

By the time Tsuna finally found his admittedly stupid Guardians, it was after the battle was done and over with (on no deliberate part of his, truly) and they'd all been moved to a private ward of the hospital so Kyoko could work her flame magic. 

"Seriously, what were you guys thinking?" he asked in exasperation. "Did anyone even explain _why_ you were attacking him?"

Cue defective laughter and guilty looks. Tsuna could honestly say that some days, he really didn't understand their thought processes. He loved them all, of course, but seriously, some days...

"Well, no more fighting," he swiftly decided (he was determined to ignore the voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like Reborn commenting on his progress as a boss). "That means you too, Mukuro. You can't just rip someone's shirt off for no reason!"

"But, Juudaime," Hayato sent him puppy eyes. How he could be so good at that when he was a demi-cat was beyond Tsuna, "did you not want to know Hibari's real identity?"

Hibari's real identity- what, were they in some kind of melodramatic spy movie now?! Still, Tsuna _did_ want to know, and that was the truth. The split-second of hesitation cost him when Hayato's eyes hardened into ones of zealous determination.

Tsuna sighed. He'd have to write a heck of a lot of bills and apologies to Hibari-san after this, he just knew it. "Just...no more fighting."

"Oya oya, you spoil the fun," Mukuro pouted. "The skylark certainly doesn't mind getting down and dirty-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mukuro," Tsuna interrupted, because that was an image he didn't need (but do you _want_ it? a devilish voice asked in the back of his head- nope, nope, he was not going there) smiling brightly and sympathetically. "You're right, I forgot that you have such a hard time controlling yourself...it's okay, we'll leave the more delicate work to Chrome."

He even hesitantly reached out and patted the side of Mukuro's infirmary bed comfortingly. Takeshi was hiding a smile while Mukuro's brow twitched. "Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun...you've become rather devious, haven't you?"

"No, no, I'm really worried," Tsuna said, mustering up his best carefully concerned, it's-okay, I'm-trying-be-sensitive-of-you face. "Why- why don't you get some rest, Mukuro? I'm sure Chrome wouldn't mind picking up your slack- I mean, covering for you."

Mukuro's mouth twitched downward and he harrumphed. "Kufufu, you want _delicate work_ , Tsunayoshi? Very well- I'll give you a show to remember. Be sure to remember to pay the fee after, won't you?"

There was a very distinct promise for revenge in those words, but at the moment, Tsuna just smiled cheerily. All those things could be dealt with by future-him. "Thanks, Mukuro! You're the best friend ever and I'm really grateful that you're here with us-"

Mukuro disappeared in a swirl of mist to avoid being drowned in emotional fluff, and Tsuna dropped his expression, sending Chrome an apologetic look.

She merely giggled and gave him a small thumbs up. It seemed like she would cover that end, then. Tsuna glanced over and Kyoko smiled and nodded at him. Onii-san was covered too. He was pretty sure Lambo hadn't wanted to do this anyway, so that just left Takeshi and Hayato.

"No fighting guys," he said, bringing out the Disappointed Look that never failed to make his Rain and Storm in particular squirm. "Friendly spars are okay, but not for something like this. I'm curious, but it's Hibari-san's decision. I know Reborn isn't going to let this go which is why I'm not telling you to stop, but Hibari-san's privacy should be respected."

"If you say so Juudaime..."

"Sorry, Tsuna."

Tsuna dropped his Disappointed Look and smiled. "Thanks, guys. And...be a little careful too...you guys almost got impaled by Roll's spikes..."

Takeshi just laughed. Hayato reassured him that Sistema C.I.A. would be upgraded the withstand the 'hell hedgehog' by tomorrow. 

Tsuna sighed in resignation. Mentally, he wondered where Reborn was going with all of this. There was no way anyone would be able to catch Hibari-san off-guard, after all. 

Well, as long as Tsuna didn't get _immediately_ dragged into it, he'd let his crazy friends have their fun.

(He really wanted to grab all of them and throw them somewhere they wouldn't get into even _more_ trouble, but at this point, it was already too late to try and hide from Hibari-san's ire, so he might as well just roll with it.

He was more than a little distraught to realize that his standards had fallen to such all-time lows.)

~~~~

Kyoya was Not Amused.

The herbivores weren't attacking him anymore, but they were still being annoying. Gokudera and Yamamoto were following him around in intervals, seemingly so that he wouldn't notice, and Sasagawa had attempted to approach him no less than sixteen times, only to suddenly stop and bash his head into the wall to 'hype himself up.'

The cow child was staying away (good for him) and Rokudo was...

Kyoya leveled the Mist a flat look as the doors to his office were thrown open. Rokudo sauntered in, hips swaying like he was some sort of fashion model, and the idiot opened his mouth. Kyoya had already heard enough. He threw his tonfa at the menace. Rokudo dodged, and the metal embedded itself into the wall, all the way to the hilt. 

"What a passionate welcome," Rokudo drawled, fluttering his lashes exaggeratedly. "You'll make me swoon, Kyo-kun."

"Call me that again and I'll eviscerate you," Kyoya replied, flicking his wrist. His tonfas flew back to him like a boomerang. Unfortunately, it didn't deck Rokudo in the head. Pity.

"Someone's been expanding their vocabulary." Kyoya stood up, ready to engage in the fight Rokudo seemed so _eager_ to pick. The Mist held up a hand placatingly (as if that would actually stop him, _ha_ ). "I have no plans on fighting against you today. I've come to invite you on an outing."

The words were so ludicrous Kyoya actually had to pause to make sure he'd heard that right. Rokudo beamed at him harmlessly. Kyoya eyed him and asked, "What kind of nonsense are you up to now?"

"Oya oya, is wanting to know my fellow Guardian better such a crime?" Rokudo tutted. "I simply wish to spend some time with you. And since you can't seem to stand my presence outside of combat, I've picked a perfect date- there's a lovely little kidnapping scheme happening at Namimori beach. I'm sure you've heard about it."

Kyoya had, in fact. He'd sent a small squad of Disciplinary Committees to deal with it, and they still hadn't returned. He'd been debating between investigating that or dealing with an up-and-coming gang from Kokuyo that stupidly thought it stood a chance against him. All the idiots came from Kokuyo.

"No," he said, then turned back to his paperwork.

"I have it on good authority that these kidnappers may be searching for our very own Bovino child," Rokudo drawled, slyly spreading a hand on his desk. "Come, Kyoya- shouldn't we, as they say, protect our lovely little Family?"

Kyoya almost sneered, but rather unfortunately, that tidbit _did_ interest him. Reborn kept a tight grip on information leaks (the only mafioso in this town were mafioso he'd _let_ in and had more or less paid to keep in, through a series of contracts and deals Sawada had no clue about) and assassins coming for Tsuna's head were let in, depending on their caliber, but not ones aimed at the children that were smart enough to know that the Sawada family visited the beach once a month.

Still- "I refuse to go anywhere with _you_."

Rokudo clicked his tongue. "So stubborn. Are you still upset about our lovely little first meeting? I would think that we'd rather made that up to each other by now."

"You are a living, _breathing_ menace," Kyoya replied, sliding his reading glasses off and setting them aside. "You create a grudge every second you stay alive."

Rokudo smirked. "I'm flattered."

Kyoya huffed, then grabbed his blazer, setting it across his shoulders. He headed toward the door and Rokudo followed, chuckling. Kyoya shot him a narrowed gaze but let him do as he pleased. He only needed to text Kusakabe to get the last known locations of his useless minions. 

They did end up going together, though in reality they'd both simply gone to the same place and happened to be doing so on the same road. That didn't mean they'd gone _together_. Kyoya demolished the front door and proceeded to casually walk into the warehouse while Rokudo spirited himself away to find the victims.

All in all, they were rather boring. The kidnappers were annoyingly weak, and the base went so many layers underground it was frankly ridiculous. Each layer was hotter than the last. It was definitely built atop a boiler.

Basically, Kyoya was irritated as hell, and had a minor migraine, by the time he rounded up the last of them. He made sure to break as many things as he could reach in revenge. He proceeded to attack Rokudo when he made it back out, because from the somewhat disappointed look on the teenager's face, he'd _known_ about that fact and had deliberately led him along.

He assumed it was some stupid attempt to get him to remove his clothes again. Well, not only did Kyoya not do that, he made sure to get at least one black eye in before relenting and going back to the school. 

His mood was more than fowl. The students who saw him immediately scurried. One unlucky second year collapsed to his knees and started bawling, then froze in utter terror when Kyoya turned his terrifying glare upon him. He then fainted. Kyoya honestly didn't care as long as there was _quiet_. 

"Oh- hey, Hibari! I had a quick question-"

Kyoya slammed his tonfa into the wall, permanently demolishing it. Sasagawa slowly, carefully, backed away. Kyoya strode past him and then slammed the doors to his office shut, plopping onto the couch. He sent Kusakabe the coordinates for cleanup, then closed his eyes to take a well-deserved nap. 

When he woke up, it was to the feel of someone reaching for him. His eyes snapped, tonfas brandished against their neck as he flipped their positions, ready to go in for the kill-

Reborn finished pressing his fingers to Kyoya's head and the remaining migraine disappeared. Kyoya grunted and his tonfas slipped back onto their holster. He plopped back down beside the hitman, huffing.

"The herbivores are noisy," he said. It was as close to a complaint that he'd ever get.

"They still haven't explained anything?" Reborn tsked. "Dame-Tsuna got curious about what kind of demihuman you are."

Kyoya snorted. Really? That's what all the fuss was about. He was almost offended. Scratch that, he was definitely offended. They would all be bitten to death for their stupidity.

"Herbivores," he muttered, yawning. Reborn chuckled, tilting his fedora in agreement. 

The demi-leopard slyly side-eyed him. "Given how comfortable Takeshi is with you, I would guess an avian."

Kyoya smirked, a little playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Such a tease," Reborn said dramatically. It seemed like he was going to stay for the rest of the afternoon, given how he'd left his jacket on the couch and was currently splaying out on the couch, sock-covered feet squirming behind his back.

There was a level of fondness that Kyoya held for the hitman that, so far, no other living being had managed to elicit. Not just as a fighter, but Kyoya found that unlike the way most humans disgusted him at best and made him homicidal at worst, Reborn's company was somewhat pleasant to keep, in limited spurts.

"I want a week," Kyoya declared, shifting and promptly plopping down on top of Reborn, using the taller teenager - in body, anyway - as a heater. "No interference."

"They'll need at least one break a day," Reborn replied, but he didn't seem averse to the idea.

"They'll figure it out," Kyoya dismissed. "They should expect this much."

"Alright," Reborn smirked, then immediately fell asleep with his eyes open. Kyoya yawned once more and then did the same. 

(When he woke up, he spent a week and a half with all of the Guardians in an undisclosed, secure location, and delighted in fighting nonstop for an entire week. On the other hand, no one was ever suicidal enough to try bothering Kyoya about his demi-species ever again. 

Well, until their stupid herbivore brains forgot that certain, painful lesson. He could admire their tenacity if nothing else.)

~~~~

After The Week, Kyoya didn't get bothered with the question of his demi-species for a nice, long while. A full ten years later from their first meeting, Hibari Kyoya had developed some measure of tolerance and a _slight_ smidge of respect for Sawada Tsunayoshi and his merry band of herbivores. 

Twenty-six and significantly more patient (though that didn't actually say much) than he used to be, Kyoya found himself less inclined to systematically cripple all of his fellow Guardians when they started to act shifty again.

He did, however, draw the line when Mukuro tried to follow him to the bathroom. Kyoya had grown more tolerant of the demi-mamba but the thing was a menace on the best of days. 

None of the Guardians were quite so stupid as to do the same. They expressed their interest more subtly. Takeshi casually popped a quick question on one of the rotations Kyoya dropped by the Iron Fort.

"Hey, Hibari," the Rain grinned. His wings had grown out properly and unlike most avian types, he wore them outwardly rather than keep them folded beneath clothing. They suited him, brown tipped and all. "Monthly Self-Care Day is coming up. You sticking around?"

It was a much more welcome attempt than their foolish excavations in their youth. Kyoya contemplated the question and then said, "And this consists of...?"

Takeshi brightened. It was the first time Kyoya had expressed interest instead of flat-out rejecting the proposal. He quickly rushed to say, "Well, it used to be one-on-one time with Tsuna, but now that we're all older we do it with whoever's here. This year, it'll be me, you, Tsuna, Hayato, Mukuro, and Lambo. Reborn sometimes pops by, but he doesn't let anyone touch him, haha. Same as always."

Kyoya eyed him flatly. "That tells me nothing."

"Maa, I guess," Takeshi grinned. "Okay, so it's a little different for everyone. Like, I'll sometimes help Lambo buffer his horns, and Tsuna helps me clean up my molting. Mukuro's loosened up a little, but he still doesn't like anyone but Tsuna or Chrome touching his scales. Hayato goes into a brief heat; he just needs a place to burrow for a few days. You know those stereotypes about heat and all. He still gets a little self-conscious about it sometimes."

It sounded like a lot of crowding and sap. Kyoya played with the idea of ignoring the offer yet again and simply heading back to his next mission, but he was feeling a little indulgent. It'd been ten years, and he had never once shared anything with any of them. He wasn't a child who needed to assert his dominance any longer- and to some extent, he did trust them. 

(And mostly because Fon had been pestering him again and again to 'open up' and 'confide' and at this point, Kyoya would do it just to get him to shut up.)

Kyoya nodded. Takeshi lit up like the sun and immediately ran off to tell the others. Kyoya was already regretting it, but there was a minute twitch to his lips that was almost fond.

Fine, he'd indulge them. Anyway, it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

'Monthly Self-Care Day' (which was an incredibly stupid name in his opinion but it'd been that way for ten years and so he didn't expect it to change at this point) ended up taking place in the evening. It was a little funny how, after years of conditioning, they'd somehow all gotten their moltings and heats and maintenance build-ups to match the same day. 

When Kyoya arrived, stylishly late, Lambo was on the carpet of Tsuna's room and getting his horns meticulously buffered. The brunette looked up and beamed at him in greeting, then tilted his head toward the bed. Hayato, in casual clothes, was huddled there, pressed against Takeshi's side, asleep. Reborn was combing a lazy hand in Takeshi's wings.

Mukuro stepped out from the bathroom and rose a brow. "So you came."

Kyoya hummed and quietly shut the door behind him. They didn't need servants to gossip more than they already did. Not exactly sure what to expect, he'd brought his work along with him, though the look he got from Tsunayoshi told him that he'd get kicked out - or attempted to, anyway - if he kept it around.

Kyoya nearly rolled his eyes at the Sky's severe aversion to anything paperwork but obligingly set the stack on the table. Takeshi was the only shirtless so far, for his wings to stretch more comfortably. Kyoya sat on the sofa and arched a brow. "Is this it?"

Tsuna huffed a laugh. "It's different for everyone. Is there something you wanted or needed to do? Grooming can be hard to do properly alone."

Kyoya contemplated it. No, there wasn't anything, but there was a calming atmosphere here and he wouldn't mind hanging around a little longer. He might even just stay until morning. It wasn't so bad to take a break once in a while.

Mukuro sat down behind Tsuna and seemed to take amusement in brushing down the brunette's fluffy ears and mane-like hair. It'd grown out over the years, held back neatly by an orange ribbon. The same one Reborn had gotten him, for his twentieth, if he recalled correctly.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Reborn huffed, leaving the bed before Takeshi really did fall over and do just that. The Rain grinned and obediently leaned back on the cushions instead, wings spreading around Hayato possessively. 

Lambo looked ready to join them. Tsuna chuckled, getting up and forcing Mukuro to stop his work so he could move the teenager onto the bed as well. The demi-mamba didn't seem displeased with that. 

Mukuro tugged down part of his shirt to reveal pitch-black scales against his collarbone, and Tsuna very carefully dotted a slightly damp cotton cloth against them. It took a moment, but the Mist slowly relaxed. Tsuna smiled and a press of Sky flames had the Mist faux-reluctantly smiling, just slightly.

Reborn's hand dipped onto his shoulder. Kyoya glanced over, and the hitman merely tilted his head in askance. Kyoya looked over to ensure the Bovino child was unconscious and then eyed Mukuro.

"What happens during Monthly Self-Care Day stays in Monthly Self-Care Day," Tsuna said, his voice soft but firm. "Nothing will leave this room, Kyoya. I promise."

Kyoya really did roll his eyes at the dramatics and then tugged at his tie. He undid it and let it lay on the table, then peeled off his suit jacket, leaving him in a white button-up. Reborn smirked a little in appreciation and Kyoya's lip twitched.

He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and it dropped behind him. Tsuna's brows furrowed. There was...nothing. From his perspective, anyway. Reborn's gaze was stuck on his back. 

Kyoya huffed slightly at Tsuna's clueless expression and then turned, exposing his back, also so that he didn't have to see the brunette's no-doubt herbivorous expression at the sight of it.

There were two ugly burn marks marring his skin, from where he'd once had wings. They'd been burned all the way down to the root, ensuring they could never grow again. The flesh was as pink as it'd been when it first healed.

Tsuna moved toward him, and tentatively, questioningly, his hand hovered over his skin. Kyoya glanced over to observe the brunette's expression. It was merely concerned, overflowing with worry and pain. Kyoya nodded. A cold hand, slightly damp, smoothed over his scars.

"How old?" Reborn asked, hands flickering with Sun flames as he reached out and pressed his hand to the scars as well. 

"Twenty years," Kyoya replied, relaxing nearly immediately. The ache he'd gotten used to had somehow- eased. It was easier to breathe than it'd been for decades.

"Oh god," Tsuna breathed, horror flickering across his tone. _"Twenty years?"_

"You should have said something sooner," Reborn berated. "There's next to nothing flames can't do. We could've eased the pain a long time ago."

"There was no reason," Kyoya retorted, withholding a yawn. "Stop kicking up a fuss. Wings or not, these are _mine_."

"You must've been set on fire multiple times," Mukuro observed. He didn't come closer- they understood each other perhaps the best out of the Guardians. Kyoya would afford him the knowledge, but there would always be a limit. "It's charred down to the root."

Kyoya smirked, twisting slightly. "I would grow them back the next day, just to spite her."

"Her?" Tsuna asked softly. His eyes were flickering.

"My mother," Kyoya clarified. His voice was a little, distantly, fond. "She was afraid I'd fly off and leave her alone. She chained me up the first time I tried. I killed her when she tried to dig out the bone."

"The bone is still there," Reborn agreed. "Damaged, but there. It might be possible to try reviving it, but I'd have to check with the Research Department. Would you be interested?"

Kyoya hummed, thinking about it. Truthfully, he did miss his wings sometimes, but he'd spent more years without them than with. Yet, sometimes, he looked up at the sky and just knew...knew that he'd been chained to the ground, like a mutt. It had spurred most of his anger as a teenager.

"Do as you like," he decided. "I won't hold my breath."

Tsuna's hand briefly tightened, but then relaxed. A wave of Sky flames thundered around him, and Kyoya answered the call with equal vigor, unfaltering. There was no pity there- merely sadness, rage, and hurt on his behalf. Kyoya was...satisfied.

He said nothing when Tsuna sat beside him, needing to be closer. Kyoya didn't feel particularly moved after telling his story, but there was a new sense of satisfaction residing in him at the knowledge that his Sky hadn't flinched away or tried for empty sympathy. He'd chosen well.

He fell asleep to the hitman carding a hand through his hair, his Sky beside him, and Mukuro's presence standing guard at the edge of the sofa.

~~~~

Seven months of testing and three more for the actual regrowing process, and for the first time in twenty years, Kyoya bore witness to his wings from a childhood long passed. 

Beautiful, wide white wings spread out from his back, fluttering when he twitched them. It was...strange. Foreign. Kyoya wasn't quite sure whether he was pleased with it or not, but it felt right. Something he'd lost had been returned to its rightful owner. He hadn't expected it, but it was welcome all the same.

"So," Reborn said, eyeing his wings with more than a little amusement. "Swan, hm? Or dove, but considering the wingspan, I doubt it."

"They're bigger than I expected," Kyoya admitted, shifting them. It would take some getting used to, but nothing he couldn't train to do. "The herbivores will kick up a fuss again."

"The irony," Reborn chuckled. "An angel of death. Byakuran has nothing on this."

"He's a _chicken_ ," Kyoya harrumphed, making Reborn snicker. "Hardly an avian at all."

"I can't wait to see Dame-Tsuna's face," Reborn smirked. He looked at Kyoya again, but this time admiringly. He hummed in thought. _"Bellisimo."_

Kyoya blinked, a little owlishly. Reborn's smirk deepened. Kyoya entertained the thought, briefly, and then decided that yes, he really didn't mind...this. It wasn't as if it would be the first time anyway- even as a teenager Kyoya knew that he probably wouldn't be able to tolerate anyone else. 

"As soon as I learn to fly," Kyoya mused, "I'm going to start dropping Roll onto enemy bases."

"A hedgehog bomb," Reborn chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Kyoya smirked, grabbed the hitman by the tie, and caught him in a quick kiss. Reborn easily drew him in and deepened it. There weren't any significant strings attached besides mutual respect, and that was all Kyoya was looking for.

"Let's get you used to those beauties," Reborn said, licking his lips with a devious expression. Kyoya huffed a small laugh but didn't protest when the hitman lifted him. Hollow bones meant he weighed much less than a regular human. 

The hitman carried him down the hallway, and Kyoya leaned down one more time to chase that spark of pleasure and desire. His wings followed around them, giving them a measure of privacy, white feathers spread out majestically.

(The following day, rumors would spread among the servants, of the World's Greatest Hitman, who'd apparently been seen by no less than four witnesses carrying an angel to bed. Reborn, when he caught wind of said rumor, would laugh for a minute straight and then proceed to nab Kyoya again in public just to feed the flames.

Tsuna would forcibly delete said rumor from his mind while drowning beneath paperwork. It was already disturbing enough to see people fall to their knees in front of Kyoya to receive 'holy judgment.' He didn't need to know _those_ kinds of details about his Cloud Guardian too, thank you very much.

...on a complete side note, he caught his demon tutor and demon Cloud smiling together. Real, rare smiles. He had no idea what they were up to, but...well, they seemed content enough. Even if the mental image did make him want to hide under his covers for a few years.)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the idea of winged!Kyoya so now here we are. I'm not a furry, but I just love wingfics and I figured if I didn't want to make things complicated, I'd have to give EVERYONE animal features. (I'm still not sure how that's less complicated but I'm exhausted so spare me)
> 
> I was so sure I wouldn't be able to churn out another one-shot...welp, guess I underestimated myself and my thirst for Hibari-centric fics. I am also attempting to learn how to play his theme song and I have, like, five measures down. After like a week. That song is so frickin hard. Kyoya, why you gotta do this to me. 
> 
> P.S. What demi-types do you think the other cast members would be? Also, YES, Haru is a demi-starfish because WHY NOT. I don't discriminate. Haru is an awesome starfish, I will fight anyone who says otherwise.


End file.
